The invention relates to a novel flowmeter for the measurement of small rates of flow of fluids (liquids and gases). The sensitivity and range of measurement varies with the dimensions of the flowmeter, but small models of about 15 mm radius, are adapted to measure flows of liquids of from about 1 ml per minute to about 200 ml of liquid.
The novel flowmeters are of use in various fields of science and technology, and especially in medical technology where low rates of flow are to be measured, such as of infusions of liquids to human patients.
The novel flowmeter is of very simple construction and it is inexpensive. It can be produced as a disposable item for one-time use, in medical and other applications.